


Holy Ground

by Wellthisdidntgotoplan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Pining, daniel being the best, lando also knows that max has a boyfriend, lando being oblivious, lando thinks daniel is max's boyfriend, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellthisdidntgotoplan/pseuds/Wellthisdidntgotoplan
Summary: From the moment Lando meets the handsome stranger in his kitchen he knows he's doomed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	Holy Ground

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very good lol but I wanted to finish this and I haven't slept in thirty hours so please be nice  
> Also can't wait for this duo next year, they're gonna give me so much serotonin

From the moment Lando sees Daniel for the first time he knows he’s doomed. Usually, walking into your home to find a stranger in your kitchen, most would be alarmed at the bear minimum. Lando, though, he was far too distracted by the stranger’s attractiveness to even consider that someone might be breaking into his home to murder him. In typical Lando fashion, he stumbles into the white sofa, his iced coffee almost spilling, but Max’s murderous voice in his head telling him not to get anything on the sofa saves the sofa from the almost spillage. His fumble startles the attractive stranger in his kitchen, who finally looks up from his phone.

“Erm, hi.” Lando says, only mildly aware that he _should_ be freaking out, but there is a hot man smiling at him.

“Hey, Lando right?” The hot man has an accent. A hot accent to go with his hot face. Lando felt his knees go weak, he put his hand out, leaning on the sofa, needing that support so he didn’t sink to the floor in an embarrassing puddle. Lando nods speechless, “I’m Daniel.”

Lando has no idea who Daniel is, but he doesn’t really care so he waves which makes Daniel laugh and that makes Lando’s stomach flip. It’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

Then, it all goes to shit. Lando knew the handsome stranger in his kitchen was too good to be true.

Max walks into the room, completely ignoring Lando completely, he walks over to Daniel, who is standing behind the marbled island. Max leans over and Lando doesn’t need to see his best friend’s face to know it’s got a grin on it.

Daniel is Max’s new flavour of the week, or month, or however long this fling lasts. That much is clear.

Lando would never slut-shame Max. Never. Ever. He loved his best friend. But Max had a tendency to go through men quite frequently. Since the time Lando had known him, there had been Jev, Daniil, Carlos, Pierre and most recently Alex. He wasn’t even aware that Max had split from Alex, but Daniel was obviously meant to fill Alex’s shoes.

So, all of Lando’s instant fantasies of him and the stranger vanish into thin air. They were nice while they lasted, but Daniel was Max’s.

“You ready to go?” Max asks Daniel, still completely unaware of Lando’s presence.

Daniel nods, he pockets his phone. Then he looks over Max’s shoulder to where Lando is still standing, leaning against the white sofa, “See you around Lando.”

Max makes a surprised noise, spinning around on his heel to look at Lando, “Lando! I thought you were staying late today with George?”

“Nicky’s sick, George wants to play sexy nurse.”

Daniel laughs again. Lando can feel his face flush, he wants to make Daniel laugh again. He wants Daniel to keep looking at him, but he turns his attention back to Max as quick as he gave it to Lando. He waves goodbye, heart sinking as he watches Max and Daniel leave, huddled together laughing, wrapped up in their own world.

Just like that Lando knows he’s doomed. 

No. not doomed. He’s being tortured.

Heartbroken is the only way Lando can describe how he feels in the coming months. It’s ridiculous in all honesty. Lando met Daniel was instantly smitten then he got to know Daniel. Charming, funny, beautiful Daniel. The dynamic duo of Daniel and Max, who are constantly joint at the hip. All Lando can do is smile and play along. He’s fallen for his best friend’s boyfriend. Are they even dating? Lando has no clue.

It's so hard to tell. Max never lasts too long with men. Alex had been the longest by months. Lando had really thought that maybe Alex might be the one who stuck. Lando obviously had seen Alex since he discovered Daniel in his kitchen being the most attractive thing to ever exist, but he hadn’t asked Alex about Max and their split. The last thing Lando wanted was to upset Alex and he knows Alex must be upset because Alex was - _is_ \- in love with Max. There was no denying it. Lando thought that Max loved Alex back. Guess he was wrong.

The torture continues on a weekly basis. Daniel had become a permanent fixture in the Max and Lando flat. He spent most nights there, and the nights he wasn’t there, Lando assumes Max is over at Daniel’s. Doing all the filthy things Lando imagines him and Daniel doing. It’s a tragic life Lando lives, but he clings onto the small moments of Daniel giving him all his attention. Like when, Daniel was trying to figure out how to work their coffee machine and Lando got to brush his fingers against Daniel’s.

Lando’s never loved anyone’s hands the way he loves Daniel’s.

Of course, life never quite goes to plan. Especially when your name is Lando Norris.

Max had dragged him out of his room away from the safety that is his video games. Everything is fine. Perfectly fine. George is there, Alex is surprisingly there too. Nicky is on his way and Max is at the bar getting them drinks. Everything is fine. Lando likes this, likes spending time with his friends. He likes watching George, who’s three cocktails in, light up when Nicky arrives and pulling him into a kiss that was definitely not appropriate for a public space.

Then, his heart sinks as he watches Daniel arrive too, sliding up next to Max at the bar. Leaning in saying something that makes Max throw his head back laughing. Lando’s heart tightens. He thought he would be free of the torture that was Daniel for one night. He looks over at Alex who’s looking over at the bar, he wants to ask Alex is he is ok with the sight going on in front of them. He wants yell at Max for being an insensitive prick. For parading his new relationship in front of Alex so cruelly.

So, Lando does the only thing he can do in this situation. He drinks and he drinks. Until he and George are being pulled off a table by Max and Nicky. Alex is recording it, laughing his head off, it’s nice and encouraging Lando to try and dance even more sexy. That’s when he catches Daniel grinning at him and falls off the table. He’s too drunk for it to really hurt, but Daniel’s crouching above him, face flooded with concern.

“Are you ok?”

Lando giggles, “I’m fine.” He drags his fingers across Daniel’s frown, “I like you better when you smile.”

Watching Daniel’s frown turn into a smile makes Lando flush with warmth. Daniel smiled because Lando told him he liked him better when he smiled. That might be the greatest thing to ever happen to him. He wants to make Daniel smile forever. Instead of being allowed to stare at Daniel smiling above him, Max started to help him stand up. As Lando stood up, he wobbled, still very, very drunk. Daniel wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. Lando decided that he was going to figure out how to keep Daniel’s arm around his waist forever.

“I think he should go home.” Daniel says to Max, still holding onto Lando.

Lando does not pay attention to the exchange that is happening across him. He’s enjoying the heat from Daniel’s body, enjoying the way his fingers dig into his waist firmly, trying to keep a hold of him. He loves the fact that Daniel’s so concerned about him, that he wants Max to look after him properly. He wishes that Daniel would be the one to take him home.

He’s not really paying attention, but Lando is slightly aware that Daniel is leading him out of the bar they’re in. The cold air that hits Lando is refreshing and his head suddenly isn’t throbbing anymore. Daniel pulls him a little closer, as he manoeuvres Lando until he’s upright against a wall, with Daniel standing in front of him.

“Max is just saying bye to the others and then he’s gonna get us an uber.” Daniel says not taking his eyes off of Lando.

Lando wants to pull Daniel in by the collar of his shirt and kiss him.

So, he does.

Within seconds it goes from the best experience of his life to the most embarrassing. He’s barely gotten his mouth on Daniel’s before he’s pulling away. Lando wants to curl up into a ball and die.

What was he thinking?

He just kissed his best friend’s boyfriend.

Tears spring to Lando’s eyes. All he can do is try not to cry in front Daniel, who looks utterly worried about the state that Lando is in.

“Lando-”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t even know what I was thinking. I shouldn’t have done that. Please don’t tell Max.” It comes out frantic and slurred. He’s a mess. It makes Lando want to cry even more.

Daniel opens his mouth to say something, maybe to reassure Lando, or maybe to tell him he’s the worst. But Max arrives immediately concerned about Lando, asking Daniel what’s happened, but Daniel doesn’t say anything. Instead, Max ushers all three of them into the uber holding Lando, stroking his hair, as Lando tries not to cry all over his best friend. He was the worst and if Max knew what he just done, he’d never forgive Lando. Lando wouldn’t want Max to forgive him anyway.

When they get home, Lando stumbles to his bed. Exhausted, embarrassed, guilty. _Drunk_. He feels awful when Max comes to check on him, saying that if Lando needs anything he knows where Max is. Lando was the worst best friend ever. Max would never do something like that to him. He just wouldn’t. How was Lando going to tell him? He didn’t want to lose Max, but he had betrayed him in the worst way. All Lando ends up doing is crying himself to sleep.

When he wakes up in the morning, he puts the plan in made in the shower into place. Operation avoid Daniel at all costs forever. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he manages to sneak past Max and finds himself at Nicky and George’s door asking if he can crash there for a couple days. Those couple days turn into an entire week before George is kicking him out because he wants to get laid _loudly_ and can’t do that with Lando crashing on their sofa.

Lando then finds himself begging Charles to let him stay with him for a few days. Which Charles agrees to simply to spite Max and Lando has never been more grateful for their weird little feud. Staying with Charles is great until he gets kicked out again because Pierre didn’t want Lando to hear them having sex and was withholding sex until Lando was gone. Although it wasn’t necessarily a threat, Lando definitely valued he life enough to risk going back to a Daniel infested flat.

Of course, when Lando does go home after his sex pest friends kicked him out, Daniel is sitting there on the white sofa Lando almost spilt his iced coffee on when he first saw Daniel. It took everything in his power not to run away. He had to face up to his actions. He couldn’t just avoid his home and Daniel forever. He couldn’t avoid Max forever.

“Hi.” Is all Lando can pathetically squeak out.

Daniel jumps in surprise, before turning his head slightly to stare at Lando, “Hey.” Just like that, with one word, Lando wants to melt into a puddle at the sound of his voice, “You’ve been gone a week and a half.”

“I know.”

“We didn’t get a chance to talk about what happened.”

“I know.” Lando takes a deep breath. Now was the time to bite the bullet and confess, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I was drunk and I’ve fancied you since I met you. I’ve tried my hardest not to act on those feelings. To get over them, but I haven’t. I’m sorry for kissing you. You’re my best friend’s boyfriend, it was wrong for me to put you in the position.”

Daniel stands up, grinning at him. It feels predatory, it makes Lando’s spine tingle. He’s confused by Daniel’s actions, but he wants Daniel to keep looking at him like that.

“Why do you think I’m Max’s boyfriend?”

Lando really doesn’t know what to say to that, because as far as he’s concerned Daniel is Max’s boyfriend, “Because you are?”

“Max is with Alex. You know that Lando.”

Wait, what?

“I thought they broke up.” Daniel looks close to laughing, “You two are always together, and you sleepover in his room and you’re always touching.”

Daniel is laughing now, “Don’t you think Max would have told you we were dating?”

“I mean I was upset when I thought that he didn’t but, I just assumed.” Maybe he was wrong and read the entire situation wrong. But that meant Lando had still confessed his feelings for Daniel. He really had no idea what was going on. “I’m confused.”

Daniel stepped forward into Lando’s space, cupping the side of Lando’s face, a soft look in his eyes, “Lando, I’m totally into you. I’m around all the time because I want to see you. Max has that blow up bed I crash on when my flatmate and his boyfriend are arguing. Which is all the time, but I don’t mind because that means I get to see you more. I get to watch you smile and laugh. Max’s a mate and you make me feel like a teenager with his first crush.”

Lando is grinning, he’s bursting with emotion. Happy emotions, relieved emotions even if it doesn’t look like it because he’s close to tears. Happy tears because Daniel likes him back. Daniel wants to be with him.

“I hope this is ok?” Daniel whispers as he leans forward, their noses touching, he wants to kiss Lando and Lando was more than ready to kiss him properly.

It’s perfect. Just like Lando knew it would be. Daniel moves his arms so that they’re wrapping around his waist, pulling him close. Lando practically throws his arms around Daniel’s neck. He never wants to let him go, he just wants to keep Daniel kissing him forever. Once again, Daniel is pulling away all too quickly.

“I pulled away the first time because I didn’t want to take advantage of you drunk. I didn’t know how you felt, and I wanted us to have this.”

Before, Lando even knows what he’s doing, he’s pulling Daniel back in for another kiss. When Daniel slips his tongue into Lando’s mouth, Lando knows he can die a happy man. Daniel cares so much about him, about _them_ , that he wanted their first kiss to be special. Lando was going to do everything in his power to keep Daniel. To make him as happy as he made Lando feel in that moment.

“No, no, no. You two are not having sex in the living room.” Max’s loud rude voice forces them apart, and yeah, Lando can’t find it in himself to be that mad because Daniel still has his arms around him and was just kissing him like his life depended on it. “I am happy that this is happening though. Just no sex in the living room."

“Hey, Max. You’ll never believe who Lando thought I was dating.”

“Who?”

“You.”

“What the fuck, Lando?”


End file.
